


归属

by cherrywineee



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywineee/pseuds/cherrywineee
Summary: 非典型ABO：在这个世界观内易感期脆弱敏感的不再是Omega，而是一贯以强大著称的alpha，这时期内的alpha多愁多思，热衷于粘着自己的Omega。





	归属

01  
Sunny号的早晨通常都很清静，大部分人都还在睡梦中。  
“通常”。  
是的，今天就是例外。

娜美打着哈欠从房间走出来，按照往日的习惯先去看看橘子树的状况，刚一踏出门，就被眼前的巨大黑影吓得接连后退几步。  
所以说，不管多少次，她都没法适应前七武海巴索罗缪.熊突然出现在自家船上啊！

“路飞！！”娜美揉揉眉心叹了口气，大声喊着自家船长，“有人来接你了！”  
“啊？”路飞从睡梦中被吵醒，抬手揉揉眼睛，把乌索普从一旁搭过来的脚推开，艰难地翻身跳下吊床，推门看向娜美的方向。  
“啊~熊，你怎么会突然出现在sunny号上？”将醒未醒的路飞显然还没反应过来，歪着头对来人打了个招呼。  
“笨蛋！”娜美恨铁不成钢地扑过去狠狠地锤了下路飞的脑袋，“结果这种事你自己都不记得吗？！”

这种事？  
路飞任由自己的脖子拖着头转了几圈，皱着眉想。  
什么事？

“啊啦”罗宾也从房间走了出来，手上端着山治新煮好的咖啡对熊打了个招呼，笑着抿了一口浅褐色的醇香后，罗宾望向路飞，“熊会来，想必是萨博的易感期到了吧？”  
路飞闻言一拍额头，皱眉道，“我就说这几天总觉得会有什么事情发生，原来就是这个！”  
熊低头看向他，低沉的声音缓缓道，“萨博昨天夜里就到了易感期，你最好尽快去看看。”

与此同时，其余几人听到声响也陆陆续续地从房间内走了出来，除了乌索普和乔巴再次被熊的突然出现吓得当场石化，大家都是一副习以为常见怪不怪的模样。

路飞一跃跳到熊的身边，期间没忘伸长手臂从厨房里拽走一大块肉塞进嘴里，他一边嚼着肉，一边含糊不清地转头对自己的伙伴们说道，“那我就去看看萨博啦，晚点见。”

“嗯，早去早回。”索隆盘腿坐在桅杆旁，点头应道。

路飞摆摆手，下一秒和熊一同消失了踪迹。

02  
路飞抵达巴尔迪哥时刚过正午，慷慨的阳光照耀着这片洁白的土地，落目之处晃得人眼花。这副奇景足以使人驻足停留并绞尽脑汁来想出赞美之词歌颂它，而路飞——他的脑子里只有没来得及多吃一口早饭的苦恼。  
天知道这一路上熊究竟听了多少次路飞扯着嗓子嚎叫着的“肉”，以至于他刚把路飞放在目的地，便再次闪身逃离。  
与此同时，克尔拉看着士兵搬来的文件在参谋长的办公室门口堆积如山，脑子里也只想尽快解脱。  
一个士兵在搬送文件时便面露踌躇，终于还是在他即将离开前对参谋长助理表达了自己的担心，开口向参谋长的助理问道，“克尔拉小姐，参谋长他……”。  
克尔拉闻言熟练地摆摆手，“放心，等熊先生带那个人回来就好了。”  
话音未落，不远处便传来急速的推车声，接着一长串在集体午餐时才会出现的餐车冲到了他们面前，空荡荡的桌面上还躺着一个酒足饭饱的橡胶气球。  
“这里的饭也好好吃。”路飞满意地拍拍肚子，笑得咧开了嘴。

被克尔拉瞪着眼睛扔进办公室时，路飞还是不明白为什么她要那么生气。  
老天，不就是吃了一顿早饭？  
山治从来都不会因为自己吃太多而生气，只会因为自己趁他不注意撬开冰箱而暴打自己。  
可是这一车的食物又不是自己偷拿的！  
路飞拍拍扑倒在地时身上沾染的灰尘，反手将门落了锁，下一秒，脑中乱七八糟的猜测在他嗅到空气中萨博自不远处传来的信息素时便戛然而止。

路飞抬头简略地扫了一眼萨博的办公室，一切和他之前来的时候见过的布置差不多，厚重的深蓝色绒布窗帘把灼热的日光挡在外面，屋内仅靠蜡烛维持基本的照明，路飞的几张悬赏令被精心的装裱起来立在桌上，相框边显然是因为多次摩挲而产生了略有泛白的磨损，桌子的另一旁整齐摞了一叠处理完毕的文件。不远处的红木屏风后隔开一方天地，显然工作繁忙时这里便会临时充当主人休息的场地。  
一切都和他熟知的一样，除了办公室正中央的一个巨大的“窝”。

那是一个与爱斯基摩人的冰堡累类似的结构，主干是路飞穿过的衣服和用过的物品，那些物件层层堆叠出一个尚未封顶的巢穴，路飞的信息素在其中缠绕散发着，陪伴着正中央席地而卧、蜷缩成一团的萨博。  
怀里还抱着一件路飞的红色外套。

路飞走近那个临时搭建的小窝，在看清里面的状况后便松了一口气，Omega的信息素肆无忌惮地释放着甜腻，没管脚下踩过的文件是被处理的或是还没来得及看的，路飞在萨博身边蹲下身，伸出手指轻轻拽了拽白衬衫的一角，“嘿，萨博，我来了。”

萨博仍旧躺在地上默不作声，其实从办公室被打开的一瞬间他就知道来人是自己的路飞，可易感期带来的心情低落和身体不适让他分外心烦，干脆继续装死窝在自己临时堆建的窝里，直到路飞自己走到他的身边，还是一副懒洋洋提不起精神的样子。

Alpha在易感期的筑巢行为显然出乎路飞的想象力，这个规模比萨博上一次做的大了一圈。他飞速地扫了几眼萨博周围自己的衣物，在冬岛的棉服，度假时的泳裤，纯黑的西装，符合热情国度的衬衫，等等，上次在黄金城试穿的裙子怎么也出现在这里了？  
路飞歪头一脸问号地把裙子从萨博的“巢”中勾了出来，临时建筑的平衡被打乱，那上面的衣服稀里哗啦地倒了下来埋住路飞，也尽数铺在了躺在地上的萨博身上。  
在充斥着自己信息素的衣服中左供右拱，路飞猛地探出头来大口呼吸着新鲜空气，下一刻又被突然起身的萨博拽着躺回地面。  
萨博的身体做了极好的缓冲，路飞没感觉到一丝一毫地疼痛，却为突然在自己耳畔响起的萨博低沉的声音而脸颊发烫，易感期的胡思乱想让alpha的声音听起来有些虚弱，他一字一句地和路飞说了他们见面为止的第一句话。

“你就这么对待我辛辛苦苦做的窝？”

“哈？”路飞趴在萨博怀里，盯着兄长的眼睛眨了眨，半晌迟钝地恍然大悟，“我就是想看看那件衣服，对不起，不是故意的嘛。”  
萨博捏着路飞的面颊，橡胶体质的手感极好，让他满意地眯了眯眼，吐出的话却听起来有些愠恼，“你为什么都不主动来找我？”  
路飞不舒服地在萨博身上蹭了蹭，易感期的alpha身体十分诚实，哪怕本人还在抱怨似的盘问，事实上路飞的大腿已经被他戳得疼了起来。  
“我这不是来了吗？”路飞把下巴垫在萨博胸膛上，双手环住他的脖颈，盯着眼前的锁骨道。  
萨博的信息素已经将他密不透风地包裹住，在身体和信息素的双重刺激下路飞手脚发软地彻底伏在萨博怀里，偏偏萨博的手指还在捣乱，在敏感的腰窝处反复揉弄，时不时弄得他身子突然一颤。  
萨博显然不满意他的回答，抚摸腰窝的手忽然用力，让路飞不由得倒吸一口气抓紧了他的白色衬衣，“这明明是熊带你来的！”萨博不满地嘟囔着，手下的动作却和自己委屈的语气截然不同，滚烫的手掌按住路飞有些纤瘦的腰一路向上，红色马甲被推得卷起，路飞随着他指尖的动作开始变得气息不稳。

生理性的眼泪在刺激下溢出些许，路飞隔着水光忽然想起结契后萨博从sunny号离开的那天，太阳也是和今天一样的炽热，萨博站在船沿上，金发在日光下格外耀眼，自己就站在一旁看得挪不开视线。  
那时候萨博向自己告别，当自己问他下次什么时候还会见面时，他的回答是什么来着？  
路飞在令人头皮发麻的快感中大口喘息着，用被萨博搅得乱作一团的大脑费力地回想。  
对了，那时候萨博弯身凑近自己，阳光晃得他眯起眼睛，没能看清萨博的表情，但他的声音却字句清晰地递到自己的耳中——他说，“你有你自己的冒险，我也有我要战斗的目标，大海这么广阔，我不会强求你一直留在我身边。也许很多时候我们都不能在一起，不过没关系，只要革命军那里事务不多，我就一定会去找你的。”  
他说完这话的时候，自己刚好适应了阳光，便看见萨博的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己。那双眼睛真好看啊，即使有着那样大面积的伤疤，却一点也没能遮盖住萨博看着自己时的专注。

所以啊，路飞在萨博的冲撞中想着，明明说了那样的话，为什么还要怪我自己不去找他呢？

注意到路飞的失神，原本就心怀不满的萨博更加不高兴，他把路飞抱紧自己的两只手抓到一起扣在头顶，低下头舔了舔路飞脖子上因律动而生的汗水。  
路飞痒得哼着向后躲去，萨博便张口咬住了他柔软的耳垂，挺腰向甬道的更深处侵略。

03  
革命军近期在筹划一个大动作，除却总参谋长办公室房门紧闭外，其余各个部门的人员都忙得脚不沾地，克尔拉不仅有自己的事务要处理，还要帮助因为易感期的到来而无法工作的萨博处理文件，几个小时后，身心俱疲的少女暗暗发誓下次一定要备好抑制剂，坚决杜绝总参谋长的“意外”情况。

巴尔迪哥的港口处，龙带着部下刚从船上下来，没等换身衣服略作修整便大步迈向会议室的方向，正好在快到门口时看见了另一个路口向这里走来的萨博。

具体地说，是一个怀里抱着脖颈上带着嫣红、身上明显套着大一号的睡衣、一副全身酸软四肢无力的样子的路飞向这里走来的萨博。

龙瞬间被两人的架势惊得立在原地，一时不知该说些什么。

萨博倒是一脸镇静地走近，直到龙的面前才停下脚步微微弯身示意，“老大。”  
呵，抱着路飞的手竟然一点没松懈。

还真是理所当然啊。

路飞双手环住萨博的脖颈，双腿盘在他的腰上，面无表情地扭头看着龙打招呼道，“爸爸。”

所以你们两个这副模样来开会完全没觉得不对劲吗？！  
就算萨博你在易感期也不可以这么乱来吧？  
头上的青筋跳了跳，龙的拳头松了又紧，紧了又松，反复几下后忽然泄了气。  
一个是自己亲儿子，一个是自己从海中救起的亲儿婿，还能怎么办？  
他按着自己的额头对二人摆摆手，无力道，“滚。”

萨博在原地站着没动，好像在等龙的后话。  
龙看着他想了想，果然补充道，“这几天过了之后就立刻回来补欠下的工作。”  
萨博点点头，抱着路飞对龙再次弯身道，“是”。  
然后转身头也不回地快速离开。

不远处匆匆赶来开会的克尔拉正巧看到了这一幕，一脸惨不忍睹地想：幸好这段走廊还没有守卫巡逻到，不然参谋总长的英明果敢冷静自持的评价可能就要被推翻了。

04  
萨博抱着路飞回到房间，两人略一商量，决定先陪路飞回sunny号看一看。

对于出门不到一天的船长去而复返，还把自己的alpha拽了回来，船员们纷纷一脸习以为常地表示“随你们怎么折腾，只要不影响到我们就行。”

萨博很高兴，抱着路飞就进了卧室。

看着两人的背影，乔巴动了动蓝鼻子，转头一脸不解地看向乌索普问道，“萨博怎么了？我感觉他和平时出现的时候不一样。”  
乌索普摸摸鼻子，有点尴尬地含糊道，“萨博现在是特殊时期，你知道的，这个时候的alpha难免会和平时表现不同嘛。”  
眨了眨眼睛，乔巴似懂非懂地点点头，原来是这样啊。  
真是没有想到，以往来到sunny号会给所有人带小礼物、一脸笑意的萨博在这种状况下竟然会不顾众人，心不在焉地抱着路飞直奔屋内。

乌索普摇摇头，从栏杆旁一跃而下，勾着布鲁克的脖子，两人一起去船边钓鱼。  
罗宾在栏杆旁变出一只手揉了揉乔巴的头，靠着折叠椅转头对娜美笑道，“要一起看看海鸥新送来的杂志吗？”  
“要！”娜美兴奋地跳了起来，几步跑到橘子树旁，在罗宾身侧坐下。  
“娜美小姐~罗宾小姐~”山治兴高采烈地举起双手绕着圈跑到他们身边，“我现在就为您们做精致可口的下午茶和点心~！”  
“那就多谢了。”罗宾笑眯眯地道谢，眼看着山治全身冒着爱心奔去厨房。  
拿好自己的三把刀，索隆对厨房喊道，“臭厨子，给我拿瓶酒，别忘了也给路飞和萨博做点吃的送过去！”  
一瓶酒从屋内飞了出来，连带着讥讽声，“嘁，我知道要干什么，用不着你告诉我。”  
“哼”，索隆稳稳地接住飞来的酒瓶，摇晃着瓶身喝了一口，一跃跳上了瞭望台。  
“今天的我也是super有精神啊，不如去下面检查一下武器配备吧。”这么说着，弗兰奇拿起一大瓶可乐就去了工作室。

乔巴站在二层台阶上左看看右看看，见大家都有自己的事情做，小驯鹿拽了拽自己的帽子，决定身为sunny号的医生，自己有必要去看一下萨博的状况。

05  
怎么吻都缺氧。  
路飞躺在松软的床铺上大口喘着气，抓紧了萨博的衣领在脑海中迷迷糊糊想着。  
易感期的萨博好奇怪啊，就像现在嘴上说着埋怨自己不主动去找他的话，他却竟然自顾自红了眼眶。  
纵然两个人正吻得难舍难分，路飞还是为那抹红感到一阵心慌，双手不由得更用力抱紧了萨博，回应着对方“爱与不爱”的问题。

萨博怎么会不是最爱的呢？  
路飞的脑子被无数个吻搅得乱七八糟，却还不忘奇怪于他的问题。  
如果不是，自己才不会同意那个结契，也不会和他常常做这种黏黏糊糊的事情啊。

显然萨博不会满足于这样的答案，。  
他抿着唇一副委屈的模样，褪去衣衫后精壮的身躯覆盖在路飞身上，专心握着少年过分纤瘦的脚踝在唇边亲吻，不知餍足地索取着温热的甘甜。  
随着室内情欲气氛的高涨，路飞清澈的眼眸中含满了晶莹，连带着声音也出现了哭腔，他随着萨博的进入而欢愉呻吟，为他的离开而哀求挽留，在最后接近顶点的时刻忍不住抓紧了萨博的后背，在上面留下道道红痕。  
“萨博”，路飞抽抽搭搭地喊着兄长的名字，“啊…快一点…”。  
“of course”，萨博回应着，在路飞唇上印下一吻，将他翻个身背对自己，凑在路飞耳边道，“还会更深。”  
路飞急促地喘息着，抓紧了床单。

门外，听到这段对话的乔巴吓得立刻放开了按着门把手的手，好像那是一块火红的炭石，忙不迭地向外跑去找救兵。  
“不得了啦！！”乔巴泪汪汪地跑出来，抱着茶案旁罗宾的小腿哭到，“萨博和路飞不知道在房间里做什么，我听到路飞都哭出来了！！”  
“哈？”几个声音同时响起，乌索普和布鲁克回头看去，索隆从瞭望台探出半个身子，山治和弗兰奇也分别从厨房和工作室伸出头来。  
和娜美对视一眼，罗宾放下手中的果汁，弯身问道，“那…萨博说了什么？”  
乔巴担心地揪着帽子，皱眉回忆道，“好像是说…说什么会更深？”  
几个大人闻言立即一脸了然地各自做回了原本的事情，娜美一脸无奈地扶额，罗宾笑着揉了揉乔巴的头，“没关系，他们在闹着玩呢，你不用担心。”  
“是啊”，乌索普晃了晃鱼竿，“要不要和我们一起钓鱼？”  
揉揉眼睛，乔巴破涕为笑，“嗯！”

06  
今天的莫比迪克号分外安静，一场宴会刚刚结束，甲板上满是没来得及收拾的食物与倒下的酒杯，还横七竖八睡着各种姿态的醉鬼。艾斯收到萨博的来信时刚从宿醉中醒来，他理了理乱蓬蓬的头发，随意地撕开封口精致的火漆，修长的手指抖开折叠整齐的信纸，只略略扫了几眼便翻个白眼，直接粗暴地将信纸团成一团丢进大海。  
上方一对蓝色翅膀带着风落了下来，马尔高凑到艾斯身边，好奇道，“怎么了？”  
扯了扯项链，艾斯一副气鼓鼓的样子，“萨博来信说要带着路飞来看我。”  
“萨博？”马尔高愣了一下，拍了拍头，“就是你那个死而复生的兄弟？”  
艾斯点了点头，把手中的信封烧成灰烬。  
倚在凳子旁，马尔高问道，“这不是好事吗，你们三人难得聚在一起。”  
“哼，这几天是萨博的易感期，他们两个是从sunny号上被赶下来的。”  
马尔高挑挑眉，“他们又不会在你面前做。”  
艾斯叹了口气，揉着太阳穴一脸无可奈何。

而马尔高很快就明白了艾斯叹气的缘由。

萨博和路飞是悄悄抵达莫比迪克的，彼时夜深人静，马尔高陪同艾斯在船尾迎接他们。  
路飞还是一如既往地健气，乍一上船就扑在艾斯身边高兴地大喊大叫，还是马尔高眼疾手快捂住了他的嘴，没有吵醒睡梦中的大多数人。  
艾斯拍拍弟弟的肩膀，猝不及防地在余光中瞥见路飞身上的痕迹，旋即皱起了眉头。  
跟在路飞身后跳上了船，萨博对于艾斯眼中的指责装作没看见，马尔高却咂舌，“萨博，路飞这一身都是你的杰作？”  
路飞无措地看看自己，又看看萨博，脸“腾”地一下烧了起来。

马尔高无语地摇摇头，想起了一年前萨博突然回来的时候。

那时也是萨博带着路飞来找艾斯，那个橡胶少年把自己整个人都紧紧缠在死而复生的兄长身上，到的时候还伏在萨博背后眼睛通红，不时抽噎几声。  
萨博轻轻拍着身上的路飞，转头看向另一个因为他的到来而双眼通红的兄弟。  
艾斯不可置信地瞪大了双眼，双手紧握成拳，隐约有火焰因为主人的情绪波动而在周身跳动。艾斯走向萨博的每一步身子都在颤抖，路飞从萨博身后露出个头来，揉着眼睛抽搭道，“艾斯……”  
萨博歉疚地垂眸，嗓音干涩，“对不……”  
道歉的话没能全部说完，就被艾斯突然的拥抱截断。  
“活着就好”，艾斯声音低哑，用力抱住了自己的兄弟。

那一刻，马尔高看着紧紧拥抱着的三兄弟，自己眼眶也跟着发酸。

他们在附近的岛屿庆祝了一天一夜，马尔高找到他们时三个人正在树林中一块空地上醉的不省人事，周围摆满了喝光的空桶与食物空盘，很难相信这么多东西都是这三兄弟解决的。  
马尔高走近，见艾斯枕在一个空酒瓶上呼呼大睡，旁边是同样睡得深沉的萨博，而路飞趴在萨博怀中，枕着兄长的肩膀像八爪鱼一样乖巧地缠着他，萨博的外套盖在他的身上，遮住了纤瘦的腰线和臀部。  
很和谐，却也好像有些过分亲密。

但这些想法很快就被马尔高抛在脑后，他悄悄推醒艾斯，示意他莫比迪克号就要出航了，“不和他们打个招呼吗？”马尔高轻声问道。  
艾斯摇摇头，从衣兜里掏出自己的生命卡放在两人旁边，“还会再见面的。”  
只是…他偏头端详了自己的兄弟和弟弟睡觉的姿势，对着马尔高指了指他们，“你有没有觉得…有什么不太对劲？”  
马尔高挑眉，抱胸看着他们。  
“啊算了”，艾斯揉揉乱糟糟的头发，“小时候路飞就很黏萨博，萨博也很宠他，算不上什么奇怪的事情吧。”

算不上奇怪的事情？  
艾斯捏紧了手中的水杯，几道裂缝在杯身扩散，眼中的火光怒意滔天。  
当时他怎么就没再多想一点？  
兄弟会这么黏吗？？？

马尔高看着坐在沙发一侧的路飞，而萨博心安理得地枕在他的腿上，忍不住笑出了声。

07  
萨博是被正午刺眼的阳光晃醒的。  
身侧的少年被阳光打搅了好梦，不满地嘟囔着翻身将头埋在萨博的颈窝中，不消几刻又传来均匀的呼吸声。  
他轻轻抬手摸了摸路飞柔软的黑发，目光从他裸露在被子外面的肌肤上扫过，耳后，脖颈，肩膀，锁骨，目及之处全都是自己留下的痕迹。  
而此刻，备受自己蹂躏的家伙还在紧紧抱着自己，安心地睡着。

萨博脸皮一阵发烫，心却被另一种暖意充满了。  
他还记得自己易感期时的模样，他纠缠着路飞不知休止，让他们一路上从巴尔迪哥被赶到了sunny号，又被赶到莫比迪克号，再被艾斯扔在这座岛屿，终于安稳度过了易感期。  
而路飞始终对他予取予求，一边在他身下辗转低泣，一边反反复复地说着自己是他的最爱。

为什么会有这种不确定的心情呢，萨博无声地笑了起来，那只不过是易感期作祟而已，他揉捏着路飞的耳垂想到。  
而现在他就在自己身边，是自己唯一的、注定的Omega，路飞的身体只为他打开，他会在深情时用腿勾住自己的腰，在自己的后背留下一道道红痕，在自己的耳畔发出诱人的喘息，被自己带到情欲的顶峰。  
他是自己的。

路飞醒来的时候正撞上萨博注视自己的双眸，那双眼睛真好看啊，路飞怔怔地想着，忍不住抬起手指抚上去。  
萨博笑着合了合眼，凑近路飞在他的额头上落下一吻。  
掌心覆盖在萨博刚刚吻过的地方，路飞眨眨眼，“你的易感期已经过去了吗？”  
“是啊，辛苦你了。”萨博说着，手向下探去，在路飞的腰上不轻不重地按着。  
过度劳累的肌肉在按摩下得到放松，路飞笑嘻嘻的搂住萨博的脖子蹭了蹭，“嘛，没关系，我也好喜欢萨博的。”

路飞想，这种喜欢不同于对同伴、对亲人，所以他是什么时候就开始喜欢萨博的呢？  
大约是因为童年的一次次袒护与关怀；  
是以为他死去时的撕心裂肺与心脏空洞；  
或是在他出现在自己面前时的拥抱与喜极而泣。

所以半年前萨博向他发出结契的邀请时，他立即答应下来。  
萨博啊，那是他差一点永远失去的哥哥和爱人。

这样想着，路飞更用力抱紧了萨博，而似乎感应到他的想法，萨博也紧紧回抱着他。  
他们交换了一个吻。  
而窗外是和煦灿烂的阳光。

“我们还有各自的事情要做，而在那之后，我们就是彼此的目标与终点


End file.
